Yaya Sins
by Komuro
Summary: Yaya;buscando respuestas sobre si misma se une a Jail Scaglietti,mientras Tsubomi la intenta traer de regreso a casa con ayuda de la Administración Tiempo-Espacio StrawberryPanic! X Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha  Shoujo-Ai R&R!Chap 2 Up!
1. Sin decir Adiós

**Chapter 1: Sin decir Adiós**

_**NA:**_Después de cuatro meses de haberme decidido a crear las cuatro historias que tenia en mi mente por fin lo logre(siendo esta la mas larga),yo siento que me quedó bien este capitulo pero igual me gustaría escuchar su opinión en Reviews =P, esta historia involucra el Anime de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Strikers, ayudaría mucho a entender si ya la han visto, también involucra los príncipes Daedricos del juego Oblivion y la armadura Daedrica. Si conocen sobre esto les resultará mas fácil comprender y visualizar Yaya Sins pero a las personas que no igual las invito a leerla y si tienen alguna duda no duden en mandarme un mensaje o dejarme un Review(Yo siempre los respondo xD).Otro detalle: En este capitulo involucré erotismo pero NO SE PREOCUPEN, NO ES UN LEMON, y como quien dice censuré el resto. Simplemente demostré el amor que se tienen :P y esto fue muy necesario para darle forma a la historia(En próximos capítulos verán por qué) Sin nada mas que decir. Disfruten

_**Disclaimer:**__Esta historia es MIA, MIA y MIA mas NO LOS PERSONAJES _

_**Yaya Sins**_

_**Por Komuro**_

_Capitulo 1:_

_Sin decir Adiós_

En ese lugar desconocido, un mar de llamas, se olía la sangre, sangre perteneciente a tantos habitantes de ese infierno, no tenia palabras de lo que veía, sentía que su cuerpo temblaba aun cuando las costas de la isla en la que se encontraba era lava, tenia miedo, miedo del lugar desconocido, se encontraba parada en el centro de tantas personas muertas, sentía que quería vomitar pero algo se lo impedía; su propio ser,¿Será que a su subconsciente le agradaba esta masacre?¿Le satisfacía el estar rodeada de gente indefensa sin vida?No¡!No lo quería creer¡ Esa no era ella, ella mas que nadie ve por las demás personas, es alguien noble que antepone otras personas antes que a si misma, ella tiene un corazón…pero entonces ¿Quién hizo esta horribilidad? Matar a un hombre puede ser una cosa, pero,¿matar a una mujer? Múltiples cuerpos recostados en la costa, mujeres y hombres, algunos atrás de ella con una expresión sin vida en sus rostros, una imagen que nadie podría olvidar, las heridas que provocaron sus muertes se encontraba entre el cuello; semi-degollado o una letal perforación de algo filoso en el corazón, la sangre de las tantas personas brutalmente asesinadas se unían entre las grietas del rugoso suelo formando pequeños ríos de sangre que terminaban bajando por la costa hasta terminar en la lava de este infierno. Veía la lava burbujear, de vez en cuando la misma lava explotaba por razones que ella desconocía, pero no oía nada, ninguna clase de sonido. Diviso dos figuras a lo lejos, una era una persona vistiendo el mismo atuendo que las personas asesinadas alrededor de ella, la otra no estaba segura si era un mismísimo demonio o una clase de armadura que jamás había visto, los ojos de lo que parecía el casco se hacían mas rojizos conforme se acercaba, le daba pavor pero no podía correr, no podía gritar, se quedo inmóvil esperando a que se aproximaran, la mujer que parecía prisionera lloraba y parecía que suplicaba ,no podía oírla pero en la manera en como se aferraba al de la armadura hacia convincente su explicación. Rogaba por su vida,¿estaba aterrada de ella?¿Por que?

El demonio o persona con armadura traía a la mujer sujeta del brazo; prácticamente arrastrándola, hacia esfuerzos en vano tratando de detenerse con sus descalzos y lastimados pies, se aproximaron y el demonio arrojó a la indefensa mujer a sus pies. La mujer apretó su hombre tratando de levantarse, se veía completamente maltratada, moretones y heridas en su hombro. La mujer aun llorando la miraba aterrada. Intento ayudarla pero no pudo, no podía moverse, estaba atrapada dentro de alguien, lo único que podía hacer era observar.'Esto es un sueño, esto es un sueño' Se repetía a si misma aterrada en su mente. Su mirada regresó al demonio que en ese momento tenia una espada en sus manos ofreciéndosela. La espada era larga, el filo parecía brillar como lava y en el interior parecía como si hubiese sido forjado con lava que eventualmente endureció, aun así se veía demasiado fina como para haber sido fabricada de esa manera, el mango era completamente negro con un pico en la parte inferior. Alzó su mano para tomarla y por primera vez vio una parte de su controlado cuerpo. Su mano y su brazo tenia la misma clase de armadura que el demonio frente a ella, lo que parecía ser el guante de la armadura contenía garras donde se encontraban introducidos sus dedos. Las garras en sus dedos explican la herida en el hombro de la mujer. La mujer herida no pudo soportar el que iban a acabar con su vida y comenzó a correr frenéticamente, ignorando el dolor de su hombro y el de sus descalzos pies. El demonio comenzó a correr para atrapar nuevamente a la moribunda mujer pero la espada que recientemente entregó lo detuvo. Sintió que mencionó algo, su mirada se fijó en la moribunda mujer que ya se encontraba a más de cien metros de distancia corriendo desesperadamente por su vida. Apretó la espada con su mano derecha y comenzó a dar leves pasos hacia la mujer, acelero el paso ahora trotando, con cada paso aumentaba su velocidad hacia su presa, como un tigre cazando una gacela. Se acercó más y mas preparada para darle el golpe que acabaría con su vida. Con poco esfuerzo logró alcanzarla y la embistió con el hombro izquierdo; la velocidad a la que iba junto con el peso de la armadura provocaron que la pobre e indefensa mujer cayera brutalmente al suelo acumulando sus últimas heridas. Levanto la espada y lo ultimo que vio fue el horrorizado rostro de la mujer gritando. Y todo se volvió negro…En ese lugar desconocido; mar de llamas, olió mas fuerte la sangre.

Yaya despertó de su sueño, su rostro estaba mojado por el sudor y su corazón latía tan rápidamente que pensó que hasta anormal era .Llevó su mano a su rostro entrelazando sus dedos en su pequeño fleco' ¿Yume?' Pensó aliviada. Mas como una pesadilla, todo dentro de el fue tan real, como si en verdad hubiese estado ahí. Comenzó a visualizar la habitación que se encontraba. Paredes blancas, una sola cama en la que se encontraba y con dos sillas al lado de la puerta, juzgando por el aroma y la maquina al lado que mostraba su ritmo cardiaco estaba en un hospital, pero ¿Cómo fue terminó ahí? Cerro sus ojos intentando recordar que fue lo que hizo antes de terminar aquí, pero nada le vino a la mente, no podía recordar nada de lo que sucedió ahora.¿Por que? Sabe que es algo importante pero no tiene ni idea de lo que es. Algo que le preocupa, algo que le importa más que nada. Se rindió dando un suspiro, miro el botón de un pequeño y circular aparato que colgaba del aparato de ritmo cardiaco. Quizás si el doctor le refresca la memoria de cómo termino aquí, recordará ese algo tan importante .Lo tomó con su mano izquierda aun recostada en la cama y lo presionó, con la misma mano removió la sabana blanca que la cubría y se sentó dejando que el frió del suelo llegara a sus pies a través de sus calcetas.

Cinco minutos pasaron y a Yaya se le hacia eterna la espera. No quería estar en el hospital, lo único que quería era saber como fue qué terminó aquí e irse. La enfermera o doctor se estaba tomando su lindo tiempo. Alguien tocó la puerta. Gracias al cielo."Pase" Menciono aun sentada en la cama.

Se abrió la puerta y una rubia que le recordaba mucho a su mejor amiga entró, llevaba puesto un uniforme de enfermera blanco que a los ojos de Yaya era una vestimenta increíblemente sexy. Dirigió su mirada a las cortinas de la ventana ligeramente sonrojada en un fallido intento de que su atuendo no le afectaba. La desconocida enfermera que observó su reacción rió por lo bajo. Se dirigió a la cama y tomó un portapapeles blanco del extremo de la cama. La visualizó un poco y asintió satisfecha."La doctora que te examinó afirma que solo fue desmayo por fatiga, no presentas síntomas de alguna enfermedad pero no podemos estar 100% seguro hasta que te hagamos pruebas".Observó a Yaya."¿Como te sientes?"Preguntó

"Bien, me siento como una persona nueva" Mintió. Por supuesto que no estaba bien, no recuerda nada de cómo fue que terminó en el hospital y lo que ayer hizo, pero por más raro que parezca, Yaya piensa que nadie debe de saberlo, aunque fuesen doctores que podrían decirle cual es la causa de la pérdida de memoria.

"Ya veo" Sonrió dulcemente" Es un alivio, ¿quieres que llame a tus padres Nanto-san?"

Yaya bajó su cabeza cubriendo sus ojos con su fleco."Yo…no tengo padres" Sus padres murieron en un accidente aéreo hace tres años, el avión en el que sus padres viajaban de regreso a Japón tuvo una falla mecánica en una de las turbinas ocasionando el trágico accidente, sus parientes decidieron apoyar a Yaya con lo que necesitaba, y ellos son los que le pagan su escuela y hogar.

La enfermera sintió tristeza por su paciente, posiblemente abrió heridas que ya habían cicatrizado así que mejor habló rápidamente."¿Algún pariente? ¿Una amiga?"

Yaya salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar amiga. Tomo su celular que se encontraba en el buró al lado de su cama y buscó entre los contactos. La persona que Yaya más aprecia, la única que esta ahí para ella cuando mas lo necesita, la que le da sentido a su vida, su mejor amiga y novia; Okuwaka Tsubomi. Sonrió cuando encontró el numero y se lo entrego a la enfermera."Por favor no hables desde el celular, me matará si otra mujer lo usa"

La enfermera rió por lo bajo y asintió."Por cierto soy Kazama -san, si tienes alguna molestia no dudes en llamarme"

Yaya señaló la bata blanca que vestía un tanto avergonzada."Umm…¿quien me cambió?"

"Yo fui" Contesto sonriente.

"Por favor dime que tienes novio Kazama-san" Dijo Yaya preocupada.

Kazama sonrió antes de contestar" No tengo novio por que tengo novia Nanto-san" Dio una reverencia y salió del cuarto dejando a la pobre atonita Yaya sola.

'Me siento tan violada' Pensó. Se dejó caer en la almohada y se cubrió con la sabana que hace unos momentos la cubría. Eso nunca pasó, jamás conoció a Kazama. Si Tsubomi se enterase probablemente la matará…no…primero matará a la sexy enfermera y después será su turno. Era ridículo pensar que Tsubomi haría tal cosa pero con la personalidad que tiene, la posibilidad no se descarta.

La manera en como comenzó su relación fue algo completamente inesperado para Yaya. El día de la ceremonia de Etoile fue probablemente, el peor día de su vida, se sentía rechazada, quería que todo terminase, que no hubiera rastro de la persona a la que amó, quería negar la realidad y seguir creyendo que aun tenia oportunidad de amar y ser amada por la rubia. Se encerró en su cuarto a sabiendas que en ese momento se celebraba a las dos queridas Etoile, no podía verlas. Era demasiado pedir que sonriera una vez más por la felicidad de su amiga, pero fue sorprendida cuando cierta niña vino a verla. No dijo nada al momento que entró, simplemente fue a su lado a sentarse en la cama. Y así permanecieron por varios minutos, ni una palabra y perdidas en sus propios .Por que de todas las personas que podían venir a consolarla,¿tenia que ser ella? Yaya se sintió abrumada pero de alguna manera era reconfortante, tener a su lado a la persona con la que mas discutía. Yaya rompió el silencio ese día, comenzó preguntándole cosas que la molestarían como: ¿Cómo fue que dejo ir a Hikari? o ¿Cómo fue que terminó con cabello color chicle? Pero como transcurría el tiempo, as platicas con Tsubomi se volvieron mas agradables; reconfortantes para ser exactos, no eran simples conversaciones entre senpai y Kouhai. Ambas se cuidaban mutuamente y se confiaban sus secretos, Yaya ya no sentía miedo alguno de volver a ser herida gracias a Tsubomi. De esa manera surgió el amor. Cerró lentamente sus ojos dejando que la tranquilidad del cuarto y la suave cama la llevaran al mundo de los sueños.

Diez minutos después en esa misma habitación tocaron la puerta pero como no hubo respuesta la visitante entró."¿Yaya-senpai?"Llamó al entrar, miro a Yaya recostada en la cama y se acercó lo más rápido que pudo silenciosamente. No se veía lastimada. Exhalo aliviada de que no fuera nada grave. Pero entonces ¿Cómo fue que terminó Yaya en el hospital? Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle y Tsubomi no es de las chicas que se quedan sin respuestas. En pocas palabras, Yaya se encontraba en problemas. Tsubomi se sentó al lado de ella en la cama contemplando a su bella durmiente.

"¿Como se encuentra?"Oyó Tsubomi desde la puerta. Reconoció la voz.

"Parece estar bien madre, ¿Qué te dijeron los doctores?"Preguntó Tsubomi aun contemplándola.

La madre de Tsubomi era casi su copia exacta a excepción de sus ojos cafés no dorados, su altura y facciones de adultez vestida formalmente, su cabello amarrado en una larga cola."Fatiga, parece ser que Yaya-san se sobre esforzó mucho últimamente"

"Ya veo…"

"¿Te preocupa?"Preguntó su madre sonriendo.

Tsubomi se tornó con su madre."Por supuesto que no" Mintió."Yaya-senpai es una cabeza hueca que no piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas, le gusta tomar riesgos innecesarios, pero a la vez es trabajadora, amable, fácil de herir…y eso…"Se cortó a si misma pensando detenidamente en lo que planeaba decir.

"Es lo que te gusta de ella" Completo su madre sonriendo aun mas."De verdad Tsubomi-chan eres tan adorable, estoy segura que a Yaya-san le gusta eso de ti."Sus últimas palabras provocaron que Tsubomi se sonrojara.

"Es lo que le digo todo el tiempo Natsuko-san" Ambas mujeres miraron a la supuesta Yaya dormida.

"Yaya-senpai…¿no estabas dormida?"Preguntó Tsubomi completamente sonrojada.

"Bueno, es difícil cuando están hablando cosas de ti y en voz alta" Puntualizo. Estiro ambos brazos bostezando."Estoy tan cansada de este lugar."

"La enfermera mencionó que puedes ser dada de alta hoy mismo."Natsuko comentó.

"¿Enfermera?"Preguntó Tsubomi arqueando la ceja.

Yaya se puso nerviosa."Está felizmente casada con tres hijos" Menciono rápidamente.

"¿Hablas en serio?"Preguntó la madre de Tsubomi."Yo la vi tan joven pero igual las apariencias siempre engañan."

Yaya se apresuró a cambiar de tema antes de que Tsubomi comenzara a sospechar."¿Pero que estamos esperando? Me cambiaré rápidamente y las alcanzo abajo."Removió la sabana, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se colocó las pantuflas de pacientes. Tsubomi y su madre se miraron confundidas pero accedieron.

Una vez sola miró en dirección de su ropa en una de las sillas de visitantes, la tomó y la miro detenidamente.¿Esto era lo que tenia puesto cuando se desmayo? Intento mentalizarse a si misma con su ropa, intentando recordar que fue lo que pasó ayer pero nada le vino a la mente. Era extraño pero no podía hacer nada por ello.

Se terminó de cambiar, vistiendo ahora unos pantalones grises semi aguados, una blusa negra y una gorra del mismo color, agarró sus pertenencias y se dirigió al vestíbulo. Cuando llegó a lo que parecía el cuarto de espera, diviso tantos doctores y enfermeras caminando apresuradamente de un lugar a otro, a varios pacientes sentados en las sillas de espera y varias oficinas con secretarias en ellas. A lo lejos cerca de la recepción encontró a su novia, su madre hablaba de algo con la recepcionista mientras ella esperaba tranquilamente. Yaya; por primera vez en el día notó lo preciosa que se veía Tsubomi mientras se acercaba. Tenía puesto un vestido de verano amarillo que resaltaba el color de sus ojos y unos tacones bajo a juego. Cuanto más la veía, lo más afortunada que se sentía de estar con ella. Tsubomi la saludó cuando la vio, Yaya hizo lo mismo.

Llegó con Tsubomi, su madre todavía se encontraba hablando con la recepcionista."Que esta haciendo Natsuko-san?"Preguntó a Tsubomi.

"Mencionó algo respecto a pagar tu estancia aquí" Contestó tranquilamente.

"¡¿Que?, oh no eso no" Yaya se dirigió a la recepción e interrumpió la conversación."Lo siento, Natsuko-san estaba bromeando, yo pagaré las molestias."Sacó su cartera de su bolsillo y una tarjeta ofreciéndosela a la recepcionista.

"Ara Yaya-san, lamentablemente ya está pagado" Menciono Natsuko, la recepcionista asintió."Bueno, muchas gracias por su tiempo" Dio una pequeña reverencia y se alejó, no sin antes dirigirse a Yaya."Solo por hoy dependa de nosotras, esta bien?"Sonrió como si le sonriera a una de sus propias hijas y regreso con Tsubomi dejando a Yaya boquiabierta.

Yaya quedó confundida ¿A que se refería con depender de ellas?,esta es la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera, como si tuviera una madre otra vez, que ve por ella, que cuida de ella, seguramente ese sentimiento es el que Okuwaka Natsuko quería transmitirle. Que ya no estaba sola. Suspiro rindiéndose, les siguió el paso y salieron del hospital. No muy lejos en el estacionamiento del hospital esta el carro de los ofreció llevar a Yaya y accedió, entro en la parte trasera del carro, Tsubomi adelante con su madre quien iba a conducir. El transcurso del camino fue de lo mas pacifico, Yaya miraba a través de la ventana mientras Tsubomi hablaba con su madre de una cosa u otra. Quizás fue la tranquilidad del lo que provocó que Yaya se percatara muy tarde de que no vivía por este rumbo.

"Umm…Natsuko-san" Hablo interrumpiendo la conversación madre e hija.

"¿Nani?Yaya-san" Contesto

"Sabes que yo no vivo por aquí ¿verdad?"Preguntó mirando por la ventana.

"¿Ara?Tsubomi-chan,¿no le dijiste?"Preguntó a su hija sin quitar los ojos del trayecto. Tsubomi no respondió, solo bajo su cabeza sonrojada y negó con la cabeza."Bueno Yaya-san como mi hija está demasiada avergonzada para explicarlo yo lo haré, te quedarás esta noche con nosotras" Le sonrió al retrovisor viendo la cara atónita de Yaya."¿No es grandioso?"Agregó.

"Estas fuera de tus cabales,¿Natsuko-san?,creo que esta enterada de la relación que sostengo con su hija,¿no?"Yaya simplemente no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no sabía si Natsuko era demasiado despreocupada o irresponsable como madre. Definitivamente Yaya jamás podría comprenderla.

Natsuko siguió manejando con serenidad."Por supuesto Yaya-san pero veras hoy me ausentaré por la noche debido a un proyecto en mi empleo y como sabes mi marido está fuera de la ciudad por negocios, así que, necesito que alguien cuide de Tsubomi mientras no estoy."Yaya quedó pensativa y sin palabras; Natsuko prosiguió."Además, acabas de salir del hospital, y vives sola, ¿que pasará si te vuelves a desmayar?"

"Mejor ríndete Yaya-senpai" Menciono Tsubomi sonriendo.

Yaya exhaló rindiéndose nuevamente."Bien, supongo que no habrá manera de convencerla…"Ambas; madre e hija rieron.

Finalmente llegaron a la casa de los Okuwaka La ama de casa presionó un botón de un pequeño aparato y la puerta de la cochera comenzó a abrirse. Yaya se sorprendió de ver una casa tan bien cuidada y bella, era blanca con varias ventanas en diferentes partes de la casa y con un camino que conducía a la casa atravesando un hermoso jardín de lo que parecían tulipanes. Se bajaron del carro y atravesaron el jardín llegando a la puerta frontal. Tsubomi y su madre entraron primero. Yaya siguiéndolas. Justo como Yaya esperaba, el interior era todavía mas bello, diferentes cuadros colgados por la casa de lo poco que podía ver. No podía esperar por explorarla. Removió sus tenis y los dejó cerca de los tacones de Tsubomi y su madre y se colocó las pantuflas para invitados.

"Enséñale a Yaya-san donde dormirá Tsubomi-chan. Preparare la comida" Menciono Natsuko antes de entrar a una puerta que Yaya supuso era la cocina.

"Por aquí" Tsubomi dijo dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Yaya la siguió.

"Si te soy sincera Tsubomi, estoy impresionada" Dijo Yaya siguiendo a Tsubomi.

Tsubomi rió por lo bajo."¿Que creías? ¿Que era pobre?"

"Por supuesto que no Tsubomi" Se defendió Yaya."Es solo que tu casa es calida…"

Tsubomi quedo un tanto confusa."¿A que te refieres con calida, Yaya-senpai?"Cuestionó.

"Es reconfortante Tsubomi…estoy segura que la alegría no falta en esta casa mientras permanezcan unidos como familia, debido a que yo ya no…"Yaya pausó en lo que iba a decir, para ella era difícil."Tengo la oportunidad de disfrutar eso, puedo sentir esa sensación con solo estar dentro de tu casa" Concluyo. Tsubomi al oír eso se detuvo en el penúltimo de los escalones.

Miró a su superior. La preocupación y tristeza eran notables en su rostro. Alzo su mano llegando a la mejilla de Yaya y le dio un suave pellizco provocando que su senpai alzara la vista."No deberías decir cosas tan tristes Yaya-chan, tu sabes que siempre has sido parte de esta familia"

Yaya sonrió."¿Hablas en serio? ¿Que seria en esta familia?¿Tu hermana mayor?"

"Si no fuera por nuestra diferencia de edad, serias la menor" Tsubomi bromeó antes de seguir dirigiéndose a través de la casa. Yaya nuevamente la siguió.

Finalmente llegaron a una puerta blanca. Tsubomi entro revelando su colorido interior. Las paredes pintadas con un rosa claro, varios retratos de bandas colocadas en las paredes, un escritorio con una laptop cerrada encima, un estante lleno de libros y una cama de color a juego con las paredes. Tsubomi se dirigió al closet mientras Yaya continuaba viendo el cuarto.

Yaya se detuvo a observar unos portarretratos encima del escritorio. Habían fotos de Tsubomi con varias de sus compañeras de salón en Spica, otras con personas que Yaya desconocía, había una que llamó la atención de Yaya, la tomo para visualizarla. En la imagen salía Konohana Hikari; mejor amiga de Yaya y superior de Tsubomi, Yaya abrazaba juguetonamente a Hikari por el cuello sonriendo a la cámara y Tsubomi jalaba la camisa de Yaya intentando inútilmente separarlas. Todas en su uniforme de Spica frente a la iglesia de Spica. Una foto en verdad nostálgica. Dejó la fotografía en su lugar.

Tsubomi finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, sonrió a la pequeña caja blanca con un moño rosa y cerró el closet guardándoselo en su vestido. Se dirigió con Yaya quien seguía viendo fotografías de su escritorio.

Yaya agarró nuevamente la fotografía de las tres frente a la iglesia y se lo mostró a Tsubomi."Ne, ¿Te acuerdas?"

Tsubomi la vio unos segundos y sonrió "Por supuesto" Contesto."El día en que le dijimos a Hikari-senpai sobre lo nuestro"

"Si, jamás olvidare la expresión de Hikari cuando se lo dijimos, fue como si le hubiéramos dicho que mañana se iba a acabar el mundo" Yaya rió recordando. Tsubomi la acompaño en las risas.

Cuando las risas cesaron Yaya se dirigió a dejar la fotografía otra vez a su lugar."Ne Yaya-senpai…"Dijo Tsubomi.

"¿Umm….?"

Se sonrojó un poco apretando la cajita en su vestido."Quiero darte algo"

"Bien, pero no me dejes en suspenso,¿Qué es?"

Tsubomi sacó la cajita ofreciéndosela con una sonrisa" Feliz aniversario Yaya-senpai" Adhirió.

Yaya sintió que el mundo se le cayó encima ¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado este día tan importante? Sintió que le hizo algo horrible a Tsubomi, dudo unos instantes pero lo tomó ¿Cómo podría rechazárselo? Esa sonrisa suya es lo único que la mantiene con aliento. Desenlazo el moño y abrió revelando dos anillos en su interior. Uno de color negro y otro de color rosa, parecían reales pero el color los hacia parecer un poco de juguete. Volvió a mirar a Tsubomi. No sabia ni que decir."Gracias…Tsubomi" fue lo único que pudo decir, se sintió patética pero aun así Tsubomi le sonrió. Tsubomi tomó el anillo rosa de la cajita."Me costó varias mesadas el poder pintarlos así que espero que te lo pongas" Bromeo."Muéstrame tu mano" Adhirió. Yaya hizo lo indicado levantando su mano a la altura del cuello de Tsubomi. Lentamente le colocó el anillo en el dedo anular. Después de ponérselo se paró de puntitas dándole un beso en la mejilla."Listo" Concluyo.

Yaya sonrió."Ahora es mi turno"Dijo tomando el segundo anillo. Tsubomi alzó su mano y Yaya colocó el anillo en su dedo anular. Después se inclinó un poco y le dio un ligero toque con sus labios en la mejilla de Tsubomi."Me encanta Tsubomi" Le susurró.

"Me alegro que te guste Yaya…-chan" Contesto abrazándola.

Yaya; abrazando a Tsubomi recordó que no compró nada para este día tan especial, ni siquiera lo recordaba.¿Como fue que pudo haber olvidado el día en que su mundo floreció?"Tsubomi…"Le susurró.

"¿Umm…?"Contestó hundiéndose más en su pecho, capturando aun más de su dulce fragancia.

"Perdón…por no haberte comprado nada"

"Por favor no te preocupes Yaya-chan, acabas de salir del hospital, solo me alegro que estés con bien"

De verdad…Yaya se sentía afortunada de estar con ella. Se separó un poco y se miraron la una a la otra. Sus ojos de chocolate fundiéndose con los de Tsubomi, en ese momento Yaya podía sentir la conexión con Tsubomi, se sentía feliz y entusiasmada por tan buenos momentos que han compartido y seguirán compartiendo. Ambas chicas cerraron lentamente sus ojos acercando sus labios en un beso que permanecería en sus recuerdos por siempre…pero.

"¡TSU-BO-MI-CHAN!"Un grito proveniente del primer piso espantó a las chicas separándolas al instante" SI NO BAJAN EN ESTE MOMENTO ME COMERÉ LO DE YAYA-SAN" Continuo gritando la madre de Tsubomi.

Se miraron la una a la otra sonrojadas y sin decir una palabra por segundos que parecían eternidades."Creo que…"Tsubomi rompió el silencio" deberíamos bajar, mi madre no está bromeando"

Yaya rascó su cabellera unos momentos" Si tu lo dices…"Simplemente dijo. Tsubomi tomó su mano y juntas salieron del cuarto.

Después de una buena comida Yaya se dio un baño tomando prestada una bata de la señora Okuwaka, pasaron la tarde en platicas en las cuales uno de los temas fue que la madre de Tsubomi come tres veces su propio peso y no engorda por mas extraño que pareciera. La noche llegó y por consecuencia la cita de trabajo de y Tsubomi se encontraban en la puerta despidiéndola.

"Recuerden cerrar la puerta cuando me vaya y de no quedarse hasta tarde despiertas" Natsuko decía mientras se colocaba sus tacones" Yaya-san por favor cuida de Tsubomi mientras no estoy"

"No se preocupe Natsuko-san, la cuidaré" Contesto Yaya.

"¿Saben? Estoy segura que no soy una niña de ocho años" Interfirió Tsubomi sarcásticamente.

Natsuko ignoró el comentario de su hija y miro su reloj preocupada" Oh Dios mió mira que tarde es" se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió" Llegare a mas tardar a las tres, las veo mañana"

"Que le vaya bien" Menciono Yaya.

Natsuko asintió por los buenos deseos de Yaya. Le dio un beso a su adorable hija en la frente y salio de la casa cerrando la puerta.

Tsubomi se aseguró de que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada con su propia llave. Después ya no supo que hacer o decir, la vergüenza de estar a solas con su novia era notable en su rostro. Se apresuró a decir lo primero que se le ocurrió "Deberíamos…ir a dormir" Menciono sin voltearse, ignorando que Yaya se encontraba en el mismo estado que ella.

"Si…ir a dormir" Contestó.

Tsubomi apagó el resto de las luces de la casa y se encaminó por la escalera con Yaya detrás de ella. Una vez en el cuarto se dirigió al closet y sacó un futon enrollado. Lo desenrolló al lado de su cama" ¿Puedes pasarme las almohadas dentro del closet? Dijo hincándose en el futon para aplanarlo con sus manos.

"Hai" Respondió dirigiéndose al closet. Tomo las dos almohadas que encontró y cerró el closet. Cuando se tornó con Tsubomi dispuesta a entregarle las almohadas presenció su perfecta figura extendiendo el resto del futon con sus manos. La manera en como su rosado cabello caía por encima de su pijama y como deslizaba sus suaves manos a lo largo de la colcha provocaron que Yaya se sintiera extraña, sentía una leve presión en su estomago, su respiración se cortaba. Quería tocarla…no…deseaba tocarla. Cedió ante sus deseos y lentamente se aproximó, se hincó detrás y con sus manos levanto un poco la pijama exponiendo parte de su espalda. Tsubomi fue tomada por sorpresa pero cuando sintió los calidos labios de Yaya sobre su piel no hizo nada para detenerla. Yaya besaba y lamía cualquier parte expuesta en su espalda, mientras sus manos recorrían sus muslos dejando sensaciones en Tsubomi nunca antes sentidas. Tomando un poco más de control Yaya enderezó a Tsubomi para que se recargara en su cuerpo. Acomodó el cabello de Tsubomi exponiendo su cuello y comenzó a tratarlo con salvajes besos. Tsubomi la recompensaba con gemidos de placer de su parte. La mano izquierda de Yaya se encontraba por debajo de la camisa de dormir de Tsubomi acariciando su estomago con las yemas de sus dedos, su otra mano en su muslo. Cesó los besos."Gome…Tsubomi" Le susurró al oído" Es solo que eres tan hermosa que no me puedo controlar ¿Me odias?¿Por tocarte?"Le preguntó.

"Jamás podría odiarte Yaya-chan" Llevó su mano a su abdomen donde se encontraba la mano de Yaya y la apretó."Mientras seas tu, esta bien" Dijo Tsubomi sonriéndole.

Cuando Tsubomi termino de hablar Yaya atrapó sus labios en un beso. Un beso diferente a sus pasados besos, esta vez Yaya abrió un poco mas su boca y con su lengua lamió el labio inferior de Tsubomi tentativamente para que la dejara entrar. Tsubomi accedió dejando que Yaya profundizara el beso. Su lengua recorría el interior de Tsubomi con pasión. Danzaba con su lengua; alcanzando altos niveles de pasión. Se separaron a tomar aire y se miraron fijamente la una la otra. Preguntándose mutuamente con las miradas si esto no era más que un simple sueño. Se sonrieron un poco sonrojadas. Yaya tomó una de las almohadas que trajo y recostó a Tsubomi en el futon. Se subió encima de ella procurando sostenerse a si misma con sus rodillas para no lastimarla. Tsubomi levanto un poco la bata de dormir de Yaya indicándole no verbalmente que quería que se la quitara, Yaya; gustosamente accedió. Tsubomi le ayudo a remover completamente su bata exponiéndose ante ella. Quedo atónita ante la simple mirada del cuerpo de Yaya, bra blanco a la par con sus bragas. Sabia desde que Yaya tenía buen cuerpo pero no esperaba encontrarse con tanta perfección, no podía evitar sentirse insegura de su cuerpo en desarrollo. Yaya le sonrió y prosiguió a desabrochar su brasier, con poco esfuerzo lo removió exponiéndose aun más ante su amada. Tsubomi colocó ambas manos en la cadera de Yaya, insegura en si proseguir. Yaya inmediatamente lo notó y le sonrió tentativamente invitándola a explorar su cuerpo. Tsubomi no perdió tiempo y comenzó a masajear uno de los pechos de Yaya, su boca lamiendo el otro apasionadamente, cambiaba repetidamente el que trataba con su boca. Yaya no podía evitar que se le escaparan gemidos, algo que a Tsubomi le fascinaba por que le indicaba que lo estaba haciendo de la manera adecuada. Yaya acariciaba el pelo de Tsubomi mientras ella seguía explorando su cuerpo, noto que Tsubomi estaba completamente vestida. Eso no se podía quedar así."No es justo, yo estoy desnuda y tu estas vestida" Le replicó Yaya. Tsubomi se separó de sus pechos, se sonrojo y bajó su mirada. Yaya comenzó a desabrochar cada uno de los botones de su camisa, desabrocho el último y la removió lanzándola al otro lado de la cama. Tsubomi instantáneamente se cubrió cruzando los brazos; no podía evitar su inseguridad. Yaya la abrazó dulcemente "Tu no puedes ser mas perfecta ante mis ojos…"Le susurró al odio. Tsubomi cedió ante sus dulces palabras sonrojándose aun más. Yaya; expertamente desabrochó el brasier de Tsubomi con una mano mientras atacaba su cuello con su boca. El oscuro brasier cayó y Yaya volvió a recostarla disfrutando cada milésima de su cuerpo.

La fricción de sus cuerpos se sentía como fuego en sus cuerpos. Continuaron sus íntimas actividades, disfrutando cada beso, cada caricia, lo que ambas desconocían es que estaban creando un vínculo que no terminaría sino con sus respectivas muertes.

Yaya despertó dentro de la oscuridad, miro a su alrededor y lo único que veía era oscuridad, no sabia si era un sueño o la realidad debido a que podía sentir escalofríos de lo helado esta estaba el lugar. Divisó a lo lejos; muy adentro de la oscuridad lo que parecía una luz, se apresuró a acercarse, el punto se hacia mas grande conforme avanzaba, eventualmente caminó a través de lo que ahora era una puerta de luz; lo único que hacia brillar el mar de oscuridad, la luz la absorbió y Yaya cubrió su rostro del destello. Apareció en un vació, completamente en blanco, sin nadie a la vista. Se sintió frustrada por no haber salido ¿Qué era este lugar?¿Un sueño? Eso era lo más probable pero se sentía un aura temible que le daba escalofríos a Yaya, quería salir lo más rápido posible. Un aroma la envolvió, un olor que había olido anteriormente, el olor era…¿sangre? sintió que sus manos extrañamente se humedecieron. Las vio y para su horror estaban cubiertas de sangre, se alteró y trato de limpiarlas con su ropa. En el forcejeo dio un paso hacia tras pisando alguna clase de liquido. Estaba asustada, ya se daba una idea de lo que era, miro su pie y sus temores se hicieron realidad. Mas sangre bajo sus pies, salto fuera de la sangre y regresó su mirada al charco para ver a quien pertenecía.

Cuando vio el cuerpo sin vida de Tsubomi sobre el charco, deseo jamás haberlo visto. Sintió que su corazón se detuvo, sus lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro. Se apresuró a ir a su lado sin importarle la sangre que salpicaba al pisarla.

"!Tsubomi¡Le gritó sacudiéndola en un vano intento de que se encontrara con vida. El color rosa de su pelo se encontraba manchado de su propia sangre, sus mechones de cabello le cubrían los ojos."Esto no esta pasando…esto no esta pasando" Se decía a si misma" Es un sueño, no es mas que un sueño" Quería convérsense a si misma de que esto no era la realidad.¿Por que no acababa la pesadilla?.El sonido de pasos rompieron el silencio del vació, alguien se acercaba. Lo primero que Yaya notó de la persona era la extraña armadura diabólica de su pasado sueño en el hospital. Cuando miró su rostro se quedó sin habla, se miraba a si misma en ese extraña armadura a excepción de sus ojos que eran tan rojos como la sangre que yacía bajo ella.

La extraña y desconocida Yaya se detuvo frente al cuerpo sin vida de Tsubomi y Yaya."La eterna amante…¿No estas feliz?"Dijo con una sonrisa que le causaban aun más escalofríos a Yaya que el mismo frió en el que se encontraba.

Antes de que Yaya tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo, su vista se nubló.

Sus ojos se abrieron inmediatamente despertando de su pesadilla. Llevo su mano a su cabeza cubriendo su ojo."Un sueño…"Se dijo a si misma aliviada. Traía puesta una simple camisa que apenas cubría su cuerpo. A su lado se encontraba Tsubomi durmiendo pacíficamente con uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Yaya. Le sonrió y se acercó a su rostro" Ya regreso" Le susurró sin importarle que Tsubomi no la escuchara.

Se cambió a la ropa que tenia en el hospital, echo un vistazo al reloj del buró de Tsubomi .5:35 AM. La madre de Tsubomi debió haber llegado. Yaya se cuestionó si Natsuko las habrá visto en el futon juntas. Pobre Tsubomi que recibirá un largo interrogatorio de parte de su madre en el caso de que las haya visto. Salio del cuarto cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente para no despertar a Tsubomi. Bajo la escalera y tomó una de las llaves de la casa. Salio de la casa y se encaminó por el jardín hasta la calle. Comenzó a caminar por el pavimento yendo a ningún lugar en especial, simplemente quería pensar detenidamente en lo que le ha ocurrido últimamente:¿Cómo fue que terminó en el hospital?¿Por que tiene extraños sueños donde gente es asesinada? o peor aun, pesadillas donde Tsubomi es brutalmente asesinada. Llegó a un parque cercano y se dirigió a los columpios. Se sentó en uno y miró al cielo que se encontraba repleto de estrellas. Quería saber que era lo que le pasaba pero a la vez tenia miedo de la verdad ¿Qué si se estaba volviendo loca?¿Que si ya no podía vivir su vida como la ah vivido hasta ahora?

"Que noche tan pacifica ¿no crees?"Una voz desconocida interrumpió sus pensamientos. Yaya se levantó rápidamente del columpio alarmada.

"¿Quien demonios eres?"Pregunto no tan amigablemente al extraño. Por lo que Yaya veía era un hombre que portaba una bata de doctor, cabello semi-largo entre negro y morado y unos temibles ojos amarillos.

"No debes de alarmarte, no soy tu enemigo" Respondió el hombre. Una sonrisa malévola plasmada en su rostro.

Yaya se giró dándole la espalda al extraño doctor" No estoy de humor" Dijo comenzando a caminar fuera del parque.

"Algo le pasa a tu cuerpo…"El doctor sonrió al momento que se detuvo cuando oyó sus palabras."¿Verdad?" Agregó.

"¿Que sabes de mi? Preguntó Yaya sin regresar su mirada.

"¿Sobre ti? Nada, pero si se de la gran absorción de magia que ocurrió ayer, fue un gran desastre, incluso para la administración Tiempo-Espacio" Respondió tranquilamente.

Yaya intentaba razonar sus palabras ¿Magia?¿Administración Tiempo-espacio?"¿De que demonios hablas? La magia no existe".

"¿De verdad crees que estaría aquí mencionándote sobre magia si no existiera? Me sorprende como puede haber personas con un gran potencial mágico sin saber que existe"

"Olvídalo lunático, no se puede razonar contigo" Dijo fríamente nuevamente caminando lejos de el.

"Créeme cuando te digo que afectarás a todas los que conoces" Nuevamente atrapó su atención" En este momento eres como una bomba de tiempo, si no aprendes a controlar tu magia lo mas pronto posible, se liberará y destruirás todo Japón.

Al momento que mencionó destruir lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue Tsubomi, no podía dejar que eso ocurriera"¿Como sabes que yo precisamente soy esa…bomba?"

"Como dije…ayer hubo una absorción increíble de magia, no fue difícil rastrearte, al fin y al cabo la mayor cantidad de magia de este lugar esta acumulado en ti"

"Bien…¿como me deshago de esta magia?"Preguntó ansiosa por saber.

"No me agrada hablar sobre esto cuando la Administración Tiempo-Espacio nos puede estar observando, ¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar mas seguro? Te garantizo que si no obtienes lo que esperabas te traeré de regreso, soy un hombre de palabra"

"¿Me garantizas que me desharé de esta magia y podré vivir una vida normal?"

"No estoy seguro de que puedas deshacerte de ella, puesto que es algo con lo que uno nace"

"¿Entonces que me garantizas?"Preguntó frustrada.

"Respuestas" Simplemente contestó.

Yaya quedó pensativa.¿Esto era lo correcto?¿De verdad era magia sus problemas? Aunque este desconocido doctor se viera claramente sospechoso, de alguna manera, Yaya le creía. Decidió hacerlo. Buscará solución a esta magia que poseía para regresar con Tsubomi y poder vivir una vida tranquila. Por ella y solo por ella."Lo haré" Menciono. El doctor sonrió y le ofreció su mano.

"Jail Scaglietti" Mencionó lo que a Yaya le pareció su nombre.

"Nanto Yaya" También dijo el suyo agitando su mano.

"Uno…"Dijo Jail.

"¡Hai-Hai!"Otra voz femenina se escuchó" Preparando coordenadas" Dijo enérgicamente.

Algo apareció debajo de Yaya y Jail. Un símbolo que brillaba por cada segundo que transcurria. Yaya regresó su mirada a la dirección de Tsubomi."Gome…Tsubomi" Susurró Yaya

El sello se realizó y una luz envolvió a ambos desapareciéndolos de la faz de la tierra.

_**NA: **__Me pregunto _si…¿habré exagerado con la longitud?, en total fueron 29 paginas de libreta xD¿les gusta así?¿o lo acorto? ¿Les gustó la parte semi erótica o no? dejen todos sus comentarios en Reviews o si a alguien le gusta mi historia no duden en darle favorites XD Mucha pero MUCHA historia viene y también muchas peleas entre Yaya y los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lirical Nanoha, así que denle alert para que estén al tanto :P. Algo mas, si alguien le gustan los lemons déjenme un review o mándenme un mensaje pidiéndolo. Si me le dedico lo hago bien =P y haré el lemon que quieran. Solo díganme los personajes involucrados.

_**Yaya y Tsubomi: **__Dejen su Review y recibirán cookies de nuestra parte._


	2. Tsubomi

**Yaya Sins**

**Capítulo 2**

"Tsubomi"

1 semana después...

Okuwaka Tsubomi de trece años se preparaba para salir nuevamente de su encontraba en la entrada de su casa casi metiéndose en su propia mochila asegurándose de que todo lo que necesitara estuviera ahí. No podía encontrar la cinta nueva que había comprado pero después de buscar hasta el fondo de la mochila donde se encontraban más papeles arrugados logro encontrarla. La metió en la bolsilla de su chaqueta blanca que hacia juego con su falda, y blusa veraniega del mismo color. Se colgó su mochila ya preparada para salir cuando su madre que salía de la cocina la detuvo.

"Matte Tsubomi-chan, de verdad creo que debería ir contigo" Menciono preocupada. En su mano tenía un obento ya envuelto en un pequeño mantel. Mientras que con la otra sostenía una espátula.

Tsubomi vio a su madre con su típica cara de reproche." Pero mama, tu sabes que no puedes faltar al trabajo, yo me ocupare de los de hoy"

Su madre no lucia muy convencida del todo. "Tú sabes que no me gusta que salgas sola, con lo que pasó con Yaya-san..."Fue algo instantáneo, algo que se disparó al instante, con el simple hecho de haber mencionado su nombre. Tsubomi bajo su cabeza, mirando el suelo triste y destrozada. "Temo que te pase algo a ti" Lo dijo de una manera convencedora.

Tsubomi volvió su mirada con su madre eliminando difícilmente rastros de tristeza en su rostro. "No te preocupes mama, no iré lejos a pegarlos" Dijo. Miro el obento que tenía su madre en la mano y sonrió. "¿Supongo que sabias que no me convencerías?" añadió juguetonamente.

Natsuko dio un largo suspiro. "Me atrapaste..., pero es verdad que hoy en día las calles son más peligrosas de lo normal" se acercó a su hija en la entrada y le entregó el obento. "Prométeme que no iras lejos y que cualquier cosa sospechosa me llamaras, estaré ahí al instante"

"Lo prometo, cualquier cosa y serás la primera en saberlo, ahora me puedo ir?" Pregunto. Lo que su madre asintió.

"Cuídate mucho"

Tsubomi se despidió de su madre justo antes de cerrar la puerta, salió de la cerca de su casa y miro hacia ambos lados. Preguntándose qué lado primero, bueno da igual al fin y al cabo terminaría haciendo ambos lados. Tomó el lado derecho y empezó a recorrer la banqueta y en el primer poste que vio se acercó, con una mano sacó una de las tantas hojas de su mochila. La visualizo unos segundos, en la parte superior decía con letras grandes SE BUSCA, abajo de las palabras venia una imagen, en la imagen Yaya salía posada abajo de un árbol de la escuela spica, sonriendo y vestida con su uniforme de Spica. Abajo de la imagen se encontraba el teléfono de su casa, el celular de Natsuko y el de ella por si alguien tenía información. Tsubomi aún recuerda cómo consiguió la foto, era un trabajo de su clase de artes, tenía que tomar una fotografía de algún paisaje que mejor definiera su personalidad. Pidió ayuda a Yaya pero se arrepintió al instante porque no le ayudaba en nada y hacia todo menos ayudarla con su proyecto, bromeando sobre que usaría a Yaya como su trabajo le tomó la fotografía. Al final reprobó el proyecto pero ganó un recuerdo más de ella.

Con la cinta que sacó de su bolsillo pegó todos los lados de la hoja y prosiguió su camino pegándolos en cualquier poste. A menudo cuando pasaba cerca de una persona se le acercaba y preguntaba gentilmente si habían visto a esta persona señalando la imagen, cuando le decían la respuesta regular de siempre, que lamentablemente no, se despedía cordialmente y se retiraba en busca de más postes o tiendas donde la podrían haber visto. Después de un largo recorrido de postes terminó en un parque que se encontraba cerca de su casa. Ya era mediodía y le rugía el estómago pero decidió terminar el parque antes de comer su obento. Mientras pegaba una de las hojas cerca de los columpios del parque notó a un hombre que salía de su casa cargando una caja, el hombre se acercó a su carro y metió la caja dentro. Tsubomi decidió volver a intentar preguntando. Cruzando la calle se acercó.

"Sumimasen" Dijo al hombre que parecía estar en sus veintes.

"¿Hai?"Respondió dirigiéndole su mirada.

Tsubomi acerco uno de las hojas para que pudiera ver la imagen "Ha visto a esta persona?" Preguntó. El hombre vio la imagen curioso, e hizo algo que Tsubomi no esperaba, se sorprendió al ver la imagen. "¿La ha visto?" Pregunto ansiosa.

"La vi...creo que la semana pasada" Respondió aun mirando la imagen.

"¿De verdad?" cuestionó nuevamente emocionada.

El hombre dejo de ver la imagen y comenzó a pensar. "Creo que fue alrededor de las 6 de la mañana, tenía que hacer un encargo temprano y estaba afuera...si no me equivoco" Dijo el hombre volteando a ver el parque. "Estaba en el parque" Adhirió haciendo que Tsubomi viera al parque como él.

"Ya veo...¿algo más que sepa? alguna persona que se le haya acercado?" Pregunto.

"Lo siento, solo la vi sentada en uno de los columpios, después de eso entre nuevamente a la casa y 10 minutos después ya estaba listo para irme ,pero cuando salí ya no estaba"

"Ya veo..."Susurró a si misma Tsubomi.

El hombre notó el cambio de actitud de la niña "Lamento no haberte podido ayudar más"

Tsubomi negó con su cabeza rápidamente "No se preocupe me ha ayudado bastante"

Si tan solo eso fuera mínimamente cierto, estaba justo donde empezó, solo le dio falsas esperanzas por unos segundos, de cualquier forma, es bueno saber que Yaya estaba bien, pero fue hace una semana cuando desapareció, al menos ahora puede estar segura de cuando fue, ese mismo día que salió de su casa. Pero ¿por qué?

Tsubomi se despidió cordialmente agradeciéndole nuevamente por la ayuda y se dirigió nuevamente al parque, se sentó en una de bancas junto a los columpios. Miraba detenidamente los columpios, como si de algún monstro se tratara. ¿Así que en esos columpios estaba Yaya antes de desaparecer? Tsubomi agarro su obento y lo abrió revelando los cinco onigiris en su interior. Tomó un bocado y continuo pensando en sí misma, en Yaya, en su madre que tanto se preocupaba por ella. Ha sido simplemente una semana y ya siente que tiene una vida entera sin verla. No solo verla, quiere abrasarla, quiere sentir que no está sola, al igual como la noche en que estuvieron juntas. Quiere recordar la calidez que sentía al abrasarla, solo e pensar en que situación estaría en este momento le provoca pesadillas, se juró a si misma después de llorar mares en su habitación que no pensaría que Yaya esta sufriendo, solo pensara positivamente y la encontrara, eso sí es seguro y una vez que la encuentre que dios se apiade de su alma, una Tsubomi enojada es algo fuera de lo normal. Sonrió de ese pensamiento y continúo en su obento.

Después de terminar, guardo el obento en su mochila y decidió pegar unos volantes más antes de regresar a casa pero fue detenida por su propio celular que vibraba. Lo saco y vio el nombre de quien llamaba 'Mama'

Lo contestó y habló "¿Moshi-moshi?"

La voz de su madre sonaba un poco exaltada lo que alerto a Tsubomi. "¿Tsubomi-chan?"

"¿Que pasa mama?" Contesto.

"Tienes que regresar a casa, llegaron dos personas que quizás sepan el paradero de Yaya-san"

Tsubomi se alegró en una fracción de segundo, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, ¿tanto podía hacer el simple hecho de poder saber dónde se encontraba? "¿Honto ni?" Casi grita

"Si, pero ellas quieren hablar contigo, dicen que es algo de suma importancia"

"Estaré ahí enseguida"

"Ok, no tardes, con cuidado" Menciono lo último y colgó la llamada.

Tsubomi no perdió tiempo y se guardó el teléfono. ¡Por fin!, todos sus esfuerzos no han sido en vano, atravesó el parque casi corriendo, sin importarle nada más. Su corazón latía rápidamente, estaba realmente emocionada.

Llegó a la reja de su casa, abrió y azotó la puerta, corrió por el patio hasta la puerta abriéndola de golpe. "¡Tadaima!"Gritó a nadie en particular.

"Okairii" escuchó desde la sala.

Se quitó rápidamente las sandalias dejándolas de la puerta, notó unos tacones negros y un par de tenis blancos que jamás había visto. Seguramente de las personas con información de Yaya.

Entro a la sala y lo primero que vio fue cabello fue a su madre sirviendo el te a dos personas que estaban sentadas en el sillón. Una de ellas tenía el cabello extremadamente largo y rubio, vestía una clase uniforme que consistía en una chaqueta café, falda corta que le llegaban a los muslos del mismo color con medias oscuras que cubrían toda su pierna. Tsubomi también notó que en los hombros era más fuerte el color café como parte del vestuario. La otra chica que voltio a ver a Tsubomi con una pequeña sonrisa tenía el pelo entre naranja y marrón con una gran cola de cabello amarrado hacia la izquierda, vestida con un vestuario un tanto extraño que consistía en una chaqueta igual de botones, en los hombre el color era azul fuerte, completamente cubrían sus brazos, un listón rojo abajo de su cuello. un cinturón negro y una falda azul, para completar su vestuario medias blancas que llegaban a sus muslos. También por más extraño que pareciera en la vestimenta tenía una clase de esfera en el hombro, incrustado en la chaqueta.

"Tú debes ser Tsubomi-chan" Menciono la chica de atuendo blanco y azul. Tenía una sonrisa que transmitía bondad.

Asintió levemente sin saber que decir, que torpe, tiene a las personas que pueden saber sobre Yaya pero ahora ya no sabe qué hacer ni decir. "hai"

"Gusto en conocerte Tsubomi" Mencionó la rubia, parecía mas del tipo seria no como su compañera. "Soy Testarossa Fate" Movió una mano a un lado presentando a su compañera. "Esta es Takamachi Nanoha"

"Hajimemashte" Dijo dando una leve reverencia, caminó un poco hacia la sala y se sentó en uno de los dos sillones que estaban enfrente del otro. En el medio estaba una mesa redonda en el que había una bandeja con té y vasos cortesía de la mama de Tsubomi. Fate y Nanoha igual se sentaron.

"Así que..."Rompió el silencio la mama de Tsubomi. "¿Ustedes saben algo sobre Yaya-san?" Preguntó la mama de Tsubomi. Mentalmente Tsubomi le agradeció, simplemente no podía hablar respecto a ello.

La rubia llamada Fate se cruzó de piernas y brazos pensativa. "Más que saber algo, somos nosotras las que queremos saber sobre ella"

La madre de Tsubomi quedó un tanto confusa, al igual que Tsubomi. Nanoha agarró un portafolio a lado de ella que Tsubomi no había notado. "Tsubomi-chan..." Deslizó una pequeña fotografía en la mesa para mostrársela. "¿Reconoces esta fotografía?"

Tsubomi la tomó y la visualizó pero inmediatamente supo de qué se trataba. Era Yaya con ella. Su primera navidad juntasen la casa Okuwaka. Yaya se posicionaba atrás de ella abrazándola cariñosamente, en la imagen también salía el árbol de navidad que normalmente ponen todos los años. "Fue nuestra primera navidad, de Yaya-chan y mía" Algo vino repentinamente en sus pensamientos y decidió preguntar.. "¿Cómo es que tienen esta fotografía?" Preguntó a ambas. "Hice dos copias de esta fotografía, solo Yaya-chan tiene la otra"

Fate fue quien contestó "La encontramos, en un lugar lejano"

La madre de Tsubomi ahora fue la que habló "¿Quiere decir que Yaya-san no está en Japón?"

"Antes de que lleguemos a donde encontramos la imagen me gustaría explicarle algo para que pueda entender mejor en donde la encontramos"

Ambas, madre e hija asintieron.

"Nosotras venimos de la administración de Tiempo-Espacio Burue, yo soy inspectora y mi compañera Nanoha es instructora" Dijo con seriedad. "Somos magas, y no vivimos en este planeta, o al menos antes vivíamos pero debido a ciertas circunstancias nos movimos" Cuando terminó de hablar tomó una de las tazas de té y dio un sorbo.

Tsubomi y su madre se miraron la una a la otra perplejas. Eso no es algo que se escuche todos los días, pero les tocó. "Se refiere a magos? los que salen en series e historietas?" Pregunto Tsubomi.

Esta vez contestó Nanoha gentilmente "Sé que es difícil de creer pero es cierto, entendemos su situación en no poder creerlo, créame que pasé por lo mismo"

Tsubomi asintió. "Ok, le creo, umm ¿Yaya-chan está bien?" Preguntó

"No lo sabemos" Contestó Fate. "Nosotros somos como policías para ponerlo más simple y actualmente la estamos buscando"

Tsubomi las miro a ambas inquieta. "¿Por qué razón?" Preguntó asustada.

Nanoha y Fate se miraron mutuamente un tanto tristes como si preguntándose quien se lo diría. Fate fue la que continuó. "Nanto Yaya-san es buscada por ser una de las principales sospechosas de un ataque hacia uno de los cuarteles de la administración Bureu"

La mama de Tsubomi se tapó la boca claramente sorprendida, Tsubomi quedó inmóvil sin palabra alguna.

La mama de Tsubomi intervino rápidamente "¿Está segura de esto?" Preguntó

"Esa imagen" Mencionó apuntando hacia la imagen que sostenía Tsubomi en su mano. "Es la principal evidencia de esto, la encontramos en el campo, principalmente donde esto ocurrió, también una de las victimas pudo identificarla con esta imagen así que...estamos seguras de ello"

Tsubomi puso sus manos en la mesa inclinándose hacia delante "Pero eso no es posible, después de todo Yaya-chan es una chica frágil que no dañaría a nadie..., ella es...es...Yaya-chan..."mencionó claramente afectada por esto.

Esta vez Nanoha fue la que habló. "Lamento que tengas que escuchar esto Tsubomi-chan, pero es cierto porque el ataque hacia el cuartel ni siquiera sucedió en este mundo, fue en otro"

Tsubomi se sentó nuevamente perpleja. Su boca se sentía seca. Como era posible que Yaya, con la que siempre bromeaba, con la que se sostenía, la que la apoyaba, la que la molestaba, con la que compartía mas secretos que nadie, ¿fuera criminal? Ella la conocía mejor que nadie y seguro que algo así se lo contaría...o al menos eso quería creer. Compartían un vínculo que Yaya ni siquiera con Hikari pudo compartir.

"Gomene Tsubomi-chan" Mencionó Nanoha

"Como es posible que Yaya-san pudiese hacer un ataque contra magos siendo una chica normal?" Preguntó angustiada Natsuko

"De acuerdo a nuestros reportes de las víctimas, pudo usar magia, por lo tanto es maga, y por lo que vimos en la escena del crimen, una muy poderosa" Contestó Fate.

Tsubomi quedó aún más confundida pero hay algo que la inquietaba. "Digamos que entiendo Yaya sea maga, igual que sea una criminal y sea buscada por la administración Burue, pero ¿por qué yo? ¿Cómo es que no están buscándola a ella, pero en vez de eso me buscan a mí?"

Fate sonrió, algo que Tsubomi no había visto en toda la conversación. "De verdad eres inteligente..."Menciono. Nuevamente volvió a su seriedad usual y miro Tsubomi directo a sus ojos "Es algo que me ha estado inquietando desde que empezamos a buscar información sobre Yaya, cuando buscamos los registros de este planeta sobre ella a diferencia de otros planetas que no encontramos registro, lo único que encontramos fue su nombre y el tuyo, nada más."

"¿Mi nombre?" Preguntó.

"Así es...es solo una suposición...no...Ahora es más seguro que alguien intencionalmente borró todos los datos sobre Yaya y dejó tu nombre en el" Dijo Fate. Nuevamente tomó otro sorbo del té.

Tsubomi se confundía mas con cada palabra que le decían. "¿y por qué mi nombre?" Nuevamente preguntó

Fate respondió nuevamente "No estamos seguras, pero...creemos que quien sea que este con Yaya en este momento sabía que la administración Bureu buscaría registros sobre Yaya y dejo tu nombre intencionalmente para que nosotros te buscáramos, esta persona quien sea que sea...sabe algo de Yaya y tú que nosotros desconocemos, él o ella sabe sobre un vínculo o algún lazo de ustedes dos" Concluyó

La madre de Tsubomi volvió a romper su silencio. "Lo que está diciendo es que ahorita mismo ¿está siendo manipulado por el criminal que dejó el nombre de Tsubomi-chan en el registro de Yaya-san?" Inquirió

Fate suspiró. "Lamentablemente esa es nuestra situación, él o ella probablemente haga algún movimiento en contra de Tsubomi y nosotros queremos prevenir eso"

"¿Protegiéndola? "Preguntó Natsuko

"así es" Contestó esta vez Nanoha. "Por esa razón estamos aquí hoy, queríamos preguntarle a usted Okuwaka Natsuko-san si podría dejar que su hija se quedara temporalmente con la administración Bureu" Adhirió Nanoha.

Tsubomi cambio de su usual de esta conversación cara de angustia, y tristeza a completa sorprendida agarrada por sorpresa. "Te refieres...¿con ustedes? los magos?" Preguntó infantilmente.

"Te puedo asegurar que no hay lugar más seguro que nuestro cuartel de unidades especiales" Menciono Fate.

Tsubomi miró a su madre que la miraba a ella sin palabras, tenía un rostro inexpresivo, es algo normal después de todo, lo que quieren hacer es arrebatarle a su hija. Lo único que le queda de su familia. La dejó de mirar y empezó a jugar con sus dedos, evadiendo las miradas de Nanoha y Fate.

"Supongo que esto es algo difícil de decidir en este momento" Dijo Nanoha gentilmente. Tsubomi le agradeció mentalmente. Nanoha miró a Fate. "Ne,Fate-chan creo que deberíamos dejarle a Tsubomi-chan hasta mañana para que se decida"

Fate cruzó sus brazos pensativa como si por un momento iba a decir que no pero... "Ok pues, Tsubomi, cuando te hayas decidido" Metió su mano a su bolsillo y sacó una tarjeta entregándosela "Llámanos y vendremos por ti" Acto seguido se levantó junto con su compañera. "Bueno, nosotros ya nos tenemos que ir, si tienes alguna otra duda puedes llamar al número"

Natsuko y Tsubomi acompañaron a las invitadas a la entrada en la que repentinamente antes de salir Nanoha se detuvo en la entrada "Tsubomi-chan, una cosa más, si en verdad quieres volver a Yaya-san, estoy seguro que ir con nosotras es tu mejor opción" Mencionó gentilmente.

Yaya quedó inmóvil, era cierto, pero...

"Bueno...si nos disculpan" Dijo Fate en la entrada "Que pasen buenas tardes" Dicho eso se marcharon por la puerta hacia un carro último modelo en la esquina.

Natsuko puso su mano sobre el hombro de Tsubomi. Quien todavía miraba hacia afuera como si ahí pudiese encontrar la respuesta que quiere.

"¿Por qué no vas descansar?" Le dijo a su hija. "Necesitas pensar bien sobre esto"

Tsubomi asintió sin decir nada y subió por las escaleras. Entro a su cuarto y se dejó caer en su cama, mirando hacia el techo.

¿Qué hacer? Por un lado quería ir con Nanoha-san y Fate-san pero eso dejaría a su madre sola, tampoco quería dejar a sus amigas de Astrae,o a Hikari-senpai que siempre apoyó la relación entre ella y Yaya. Pero ir con ellas significaría que tendría oportunidad de verla...de intentar traerla a casa, si lo que Nanoha dijo es cierto, ella ni siquiera está en este mundo por lo tanto sus intentos de encontrarla aquí son simplemente inútiles. En primer lugar ¿porque Yaya pensaría en mancharse? Había pensado bastantes veces esa pregunta pero no puede hallar una respuesta. Si tan solo hubiera estado más tiempo con ella. Seguro había algo que le preocupaba, algo que no le dijo ni a su misma novia...pero ¿qué?. Aunque fuese algo personal, no tiene sentido el irse del mundo para atacar una base de otro mundo. Es completamente incomprensible. y también...¿cómo es que es maga? por qué no le dijo nada?. No sería la primera vez que le oculta algo, pero de esta magnitud..., a pesar de todas las confusiones que le ha provocado esta charla con Nanofa y Fate, le alegra saber que Yaya se encuentre bien, se fue a otro mundo, hizo un ataque contra la administración Bureu pero se encuentra bien, eso es todo lo que a Tsubomi le importa.

Tsubomi había perdido la noción del tiempo en su cuarto simplemente acostada, ya estaba oscureciendo.

Oyó un toque en su puerta "Pasa mama" Dijo aun acostada.

Su madre entró, y fue directo a ella en su cama, tomó asiento junto a ella "¿Cómo estas cariño?"¨Preguntó

"Puedo manejarlo" Dijo Tsubomi.

"¿Ya tomaste una decisión?"

Tsubomi tardó unos cuantos segundos razonando la pregunta y su respuesta. "Yo creo que..."

"...deberías ir" La interrumpió su madre.

Tsubomi se levantó de golpe de su cama quedando sentada al igual que su madre "¿Qué?"

Su madre la vio tranquilamente. "deberías ir..."Antes de terminar lo iba a decir negó con su cabeza "...no, tú tienes que ir, Yaya-san te espera Tsubomi-chan"

"Pero ella es fugitiva, no estoy segura que siquiera quiera verme..."Comentó Tsubomi mas a si misma que su madre.

Natsuko puso su mano sobre la cabeza de su hija. "Fate-san y Nanoha-san probablemente no lo sepan pero...yo creo que la única que puede convencer a Yaya-san de volver a casa eres tú"

"Pero te quedarías sola..."Susurró Tsubomi bajando la cabeza.

"En este momento ambas estamos solas" Con su mano levantó la cabeza de Tsubomi. "Tú sabes quién es la que nos hace falta ¿verdad?, nuestra familia está incompleta sin ella Tsubomi-chan" Dijo alentadoramente.

Tsubomi quedó inmóvil unos segundos, miró su mano y recordó la calidez de Yaya. Su sonrisa, su voz, y más importante lo que hace Yaya a Yaya, hacer tonterías que al final Tsubomi tiene que resolver...y esta no será la excepción. Sonrió y apretó su mano. Tal vez ahorita mismo no tiene respuestas sobre su huida pero las tendrá, cuando la encuentre...

"Mama...¿me prestas tu celular?"

**NA: así que bueno...este es el capítulo 2 de mi historia ficticia Yaya Sins, la verdad me ha gustado como se ha desarrollado hasta ahora, espero que para el próximo capítulo puede aparecer la protagonista principal y más querida por todos Yaya-chan :3.**

**Y sí. Después de dos años volveré a escribir. no puedo creer que creara estas historias para dejarlas en el primer capítulo...bueno sin más que decir**

**R&R! Komuro se los agradecerá :3**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece Strawberry panic.**


End file.
